TheCartoonMan12's Channel
These are movie-spoofs created and co-created by TheCartoonMan6107. List of Movies/Shows/Video Games I have so far * 2 Stupid Dogs * 6teen * 101 Dalmations (Animated) * 101 Dalmations (Live-Action) * 102 Dalmations * 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmations: The Series * A Bug's Life * A Goofy Movie * Adventure Time * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) * Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) * Alice Through the Looking Glass * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * The Amazing World of Gumball * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Annabelle's Wish * Animaniacs * Ant-Man (2015) * Annie (1982) * Annie (1999) * Annie (2014) * Anastasia * The Angry Birds Movie * Angry Birds Toons * The Ant Bully * Antz * Appleseed (2004) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Aristocats * Astro Boy * Austin & Ally * Back at the Barnyard * Balto * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Barney & Friends * Barney and the Backyard Gang * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barnyard * Bartok the Magnificent * Batman (1989) * Batman Returns * Batman Forever * Batman and Robin * Batman Begins * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * The Batman * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Battle B-Daman * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beast Machines: Transformers * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Bee Movie * Beetlejuice (1988 film) * Beetlejuice (TV Series) * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree * Beware the Batman * Beyblade * The BFG * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series (Coming Soon) * The Black Cauldron * Blazing Dragons * Bob the Builder * Bolt * Bonkers * The Book of Life * The Book of Pooh * The Boxtrolls * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Brave * The Brave Little Toaster * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Bubble Guppies * Bump in the Night * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * The Buzz on Maggie * Camp Lakebottom * Camp Lazlo * Captain America: The First Avenger * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Captain America: Civil War * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars Toons * Casper's Scare School (TV Series) * Castle in the Sky * Cats & Dogs * CatDog * Cats Don't Dance * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Catwoman (2004) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken Run * The Chipmunk Adventure * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Cinderella * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time * Cinderella (2015) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloverfield (2008) * Cool Runnings * Coraline * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Crash and Bernstein * Curious George * Curious Geroge 2: Follow That Monkey * Curious George 3: Back in the Jungle * Cyberchase * Daredevil (2003) * The Dark Knight * The Dark Knight Rises * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Deadpool (2016) * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon * Digimon Battle Squad * Digimon Fusion * Digimon: The Movie * Dinosaur * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Disney Cartoon Shorts * Disney Rarites Shows * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Booster * Dragon Tales * Drake & Josh * DreamWorks Dragons * DuckTales * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Dumbo * Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Emperor's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * Enchanted * Epic * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * The Fantastic Four (1994) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Fantastic Four (2015) * Fantastic Four: The Animated Series * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Fish Hooks * The Flintstones * Flushed Away * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Free Birds * Frosty the Snowman * Frosty Returns * Frosty's Winter Wonderland * Frozen * Fun and Fancy Free * F-Zero: GP Legend * Gargoyles * Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken * Gay Purr-ee * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II * Godzilla: The Series * Goof Troop * Goosebumps (2015) * Gravity Falls * Green Eggs and Ham * Green Lantern (2011) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Great Mouse Detective * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2 * Harvey Breaks * Hercules * Hercules: Zero to Hero * Hercules (TV Series) * Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold! The Movie * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year * Hocus Pocus * Home (2015) * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home Alone 3: There's a New Kid on a Block * Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House * Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist * Home on the Range * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil * Hop (2011) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Howard the Duck (1986) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Hulk (2003) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * The Incredibles * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) * The Iron Giant * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Iron Man: Rise of Techovore * Iron Man: The Animated Series * Inside Out * It's a SpongeBob Christmas * James and the Giant Peach * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jingle All the Way * Johnny Bravo * John Carter * Johnny Test * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story * The Jungle Book (2016) * Jungle Cubs * Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park II: The Lost World * Jurassic Park III * Jurassic World * Justice League (TV Series) * Justice League Unlimited * Kiki's Delivery Service * Kim Possible * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts III * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Kipper * Kronk's New Groove * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey to the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Mountain * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * The Lego Movie * Leroy and Stitch * Lilo & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Lion King * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion Guard * Little Einsteins * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * Littlest Pet Shop * Liv and Maddie * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Looney Tunes Show * The Lorax (2012) * The Loud House * MAD * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Make Mine Music * Maleficent (2014) * Man of Steel * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Marsupilami * Marvel's Daredevil * Mary Poppins * Mega Man (TV Series) * MegaMan NT Warrior * Megamind * Megamind: The Button of Doom * Melody Time * Men in Black (1997) * Men in Black II * Men in Black 3 * Men in Black: The Series * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Mighty Ducks * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Minions * Mon Colle Knights * Monsters Inc * Monsters University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) * Moonwalker * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Redum * Mortal Kombat (1995) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Mr. Bean * Mr. Peadbody & Sherman (2014) * The Mr. Peadbody & Sherman Show * The Muppet Movie * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted * Mulan * Mulan 2 * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * NASCAR Racers * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Norm of the North * The Nut Job * Oliver & Company * Oobi * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over the Hedge * Oz the Great and Powerful * PAW Patrol * Peanuts series * The Peanuts Movie * The Peeble and the Penguin * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Pepper Ann * Pete's Dragon * Peter Pan * Peter Pan: Return to Neverland * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Piglet's Big Movie * Pink Panther & Pals * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Pixels (2015) * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Planet Sheen * Pocahontas * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * Pokemon (anime) * Pokemon: The First Movie * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Pokemon 3: The Movie * Pokemon 4Ever * The Polar Express * Pom Poko * Ponyo * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Popeye the Sailor (Paramount Cartoons) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers in Space * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Mistic Force * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Super Samurai * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Turbo * Power Rangers Wild Force * Power Rangers Zeo * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * Pucca * Puss in Boots * Quack Pack * Quest for Camelot * Ratatouille * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Recess * Recess: School's Out * Regular Show * Regular Show: The Movie * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * The Road the El Dorado * Robin Hood * Robot Chicken * Robots * Rock-a-Doodle * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase * Rover Dangerfield * Rubbadubbers * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Sailor Moon (anime) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sailor Moon R * Sailor Moon S * Saludos Amigos * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town * The Santa Clause * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * Sausage Party * s-CRY-ed * Scared Shrekless * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIHM: Timmy to the Rescue * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Shark Tale * Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Shinzo * Shnookums and Meat * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Shrek the Halls * Silver Surfer: The Animated Series * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Skunk Fu! * Sky High * Sleeping Beauty * The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow * The Sneetches * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Song of the South * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * South Park * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Space Jam * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spirited Away * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * SpongeBob's Truth or Square * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episdoe VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: Episode VIII (Coming Soon) * Star Wars Rebels * Steven Universe * Stitch: The Movie * Stitch (anime) * Storks (2016) (Coming Soon) * Street Fighter (1994) * Superman (1978) * Superman II * Superman III * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Superman Returns * Superman: The Animated Series * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Super Mario World (TV Series) * Surf's Up * The Swan Princess * The Sword in the Stone * TaleSpin * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Teacher's Pet (TV Series) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Teamo Supremo * Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) * Tekkonkinkreet * That Guy with the Glasses * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Three Caballeros * The Tigger Movie * Thomas & Friends * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark Knight * Thumbelina * Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) * TMNT * Tom & Jerry * Tom & Jerry: The Movie * Tom & Jerry Tales * The Tom & Jerry Show * Tomorrowland (2015) * Toonsylvania * Total Drama * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 (Coming Soon) * Toy Story of Terror * Toy Story That Time Forgot * Toy Story Toons * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * The Transformers * The Transformers: The Movie * Transformers: Generation 2 * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series) * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Cyberton * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) * Treasure Planet * Tron (1982) * Tron: Legacy * Tron: Uprising * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turbo * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Turbo FAST * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Up * Valiant * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * Wallace and Gromit * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * WALL-E * Wander Over Yonder * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * What's New, Scooby-Doo * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Wiggles * The Wild * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Wolverine * Wolverine and the X-Men * Wreck-It Ralph * X-Men (2000) * X2 * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: First Class * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse * X-Men: The Animated Series * Yin Yang Yo * Yogi Bear and Friends * Young Justice * Zootopia List of My Favorite Characters